


Joyride

by kabrox18



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kind of a songfic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabrox18/pseuds/kabrox18
Summary: Flying is a wonderful new experience for a certain grumpy warlord.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Joyride

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aeF1ZvA2IEQ
> 
> that is all.

The uppermost flight deck of the  _ Nemesis _ was the most spacious of the three, but also the most challenging to take off from due to the harsh crosswinds. 

Thankfully, those were rather  _ lacking _ at this altitude, right up here on the very fringes of Earth’s atmosphere. 

Megatron perches on one of the vicious, raked-forward spikes that dotted the craft’s hull, peering over the edge to the glimmering, inviting planet below. He’s flown short distances, learning his alt—this one was a highly efficient stealth machine, with arrays for silencing radar, muting his visual profile, quieting the roar of his engines. But it was also meant for long-range insertions; something he’d not tested yet. 

“Starscream. Soundwave,” he calls, across ship comm. 

“Yes, my liege?” 

“I’m going flying.” He’s transfixed by the swirl of clouds drifting over the expense of blue below them, land framing it. A fast internal search on the squishies’ online maps provide him the name ‘Gulf of Mexico’. 

“Naturally, milord. Would you like Soundwave to bring the  _ Nemesis _ lower—“ 

“Do not coddle me,” he says, darkly. Starscream makes one of those funny little noises only he seems to produce, then hurriedly replies. 

“Yes, of course master, that’s not what I meant at all—“ He shuts off his comm. The planet below beckons to him, water sparkling invitingly. It would make for a good cushion should his landing go less-than-ideally. With that, he shrugs a bit, loosening himself and standing.

He lets himself rock forward on his feet, falling from the prong gracefully into a dive. The sky is dark, here, with the velvet black of space wrapping around. He can see the thin blue line of the atmosphere, and closes his eyes, embracing the feeling of freefall. 

It feels light and dizzying and amazing all at once, and he allows himself a holler of delight as he opens his eyes again, plummeting closer and closer at terminal velocity. 

The blue swallows him and the sky changes colors, thin clouds of ice racing up to meet him. He dives through one, vents clinking as they suck crystals in. His velocity stays the same, but he adjusts, bringing his limbs out slowly to introduce a bit of drag. 

Vapor trails from his clawtips, leaving streaks in the bright blue. More clouds approach, different this time. This planet and the intricacies of its atmosphere has never held his attention until now. 

His altimeter ticks ever-lower; more instrumentation grabs his attention, sending glyphs spilling across his HUD and giving him an exact vector for his landing at the current moment, and how it shifts. It throws further when he fires the jets in his legs, screaming in delight at the momentum rush. 

He takes a few pictures, admiring the view, and decides to transform once his speed is angled enough not to shred his wings off. It’s easy and fluid, helm ducking away, arms unfolding into the massive plane of his wings, legs furling away into engines.

He twirls in the air, joyous as the world spins around him. He laughs, unbidden and free. 

Little human settlements are becoming visible now, towns and cities dotting the coastline. It’s not hard to slow, but he rides the inertia for just a little while longer, keeping his engines dead and gliding with all the speed he’d held. It’s incredible, seeing everything rush by. 

His comm beeps—from Soundwave. He dismisses it for now, too caught up in the pure glee of flight to care. 

Once his altitude has dipped low enough that he’s below the cruising altitude of the more typical aircraft around here, he kicks off his engines, hurtling forward. 

“Yaaaa-haaaaah!” he howls, thrilled by the thrust. He makes a long, sweeping arc in the sky as he banks to climb, turning back toward the Nemesis. He’d have more than enough power to return, thankfully. Another ping arose, and he sighed inwardly, opening it. 

“Lord Megatron: requested at the bridge,” it reads. “Starscream: wishes to discuss joyrides.” 

Good mood dampened, he grumbles and leans back, pushing upward through the sky just as easily as he came down.


End file.
